Rick Forrester
Eric "Rick" Forrester, Jr. is a fictional character on the American CBS soap opera, The Bold and the Beautiful. He is currently portrayed by actor Jacob Young. Biography Childhood wasn't always easy for Rick despite him playing pageboy at his mother Brooke's wedding to Ridge in 1994. Shortly thereafter as a pre-pubescent teen, Brooke became well-acquainted with the principal at Rick's school, who told her about her son getting into fights at school with C.J Garrison, Sally and Clarke's son. Rick revealed to that he was being bullied at school and made fun of because of Brooke's relationship with Ridge, making Ridge both his half-brother and stepdad. Rick's rage came in full force when he and C.J. broke out into a fistfight at Thorne and Macy's wedding. In 1997, Ridge was disturbed to see the violent video games he was playing and violent references made to the music he was listening to. Unable to accept Grant as Brooke's engagement and trying to act as a father figure in Eric's place, Rick shot Grant and blocked the act from his mind. Hence, after much finger pointing at various members of the Forrester family, Ridge was almost convicted. James and Taylor counseled the young lad into his later teens. Rick also ran away from home hoping Ridge would return to Taylor so Eric and Brooke could reunite. In 1998, a young woman named Amber Moore sets her sights on Rick as a meal ticket into the high life, Brooke hired her as a live-in babysitter. One night, Amber spurred Rick to challenge CJ in a drag race. Losing control of the car, Rick was rushed to hospital in critical condition. There were no compatible kidney donors among Rick's family so out of guilt, Amber insisted they use hers. Rick and Amber go on a date and sleep together at Big Bear. After CJ reveals to Rick that Amber was going to have an abortion after getting pregnant with his child, the two best friends rush to stop her. Later Rick proposed to Amber in order to give his child his name. Kimberly moved into the neighborhood with her father and shared a spark with Rick. Despite unresolved feelings, Rick marries Amber and he and Kimberly part ways. In 1999, a furious Rick throws Amber out after Brooke reveals that Amber had also been with Raymond. Eventually, for the sake of his baby boy and wedding vows he gives her another chance. In 2000, Amber's lies are exposed. Becky discovers that Amber's used her baby to pass off as Rick's son. Rick was shocked to learn that his real baby had died. Rick reunites with Kimberly. Slowly the relationship deteriorated as Brooke and Thorne planned to marry and Macy's death. Rick renewed his interest in Amber and Little Eric. CJ and Rick come head to head as they compete for Amber and baby Eric. As CJ and Amber prepare for their wedding, Rick tracks down baby Eric's biological father in an attempt to gain custody. Bringing Deacon back to LA the two of them stop CJ and Amber's nuptials from taking place. In 2001, Rick spent his year at college while fighting to regain Amber and Little Eric. He realized bringing Deacon into his lives was a disastrous error - who tried to undermine his relationship with Amber and married sister Bridget as a ploy to get at the family. The year ended with a glimmer of hope however with Amber announcing she was pregnant. As 2002 got under way, Rick began taking an interest in his family's business, Forrester Creations, when his mother took a leave of absence and Ridge took over. Rick became furious when Ridge dropped Brooke's Bedroom Line from Forrester's collection and began going to board meeting to stop Ridge from destroying all of his mother'swork. Ridge tried to make a fool out of him, but Massimo Marone tutored Rick in business and made him into a cutthroat business man. With the help of his brother-in-law Deacon, Rick stopped Ridge from taking over Forrester Creations. His mother rewarded him by making him Vice President of the company. Just when things were starting to look great for him, Amber lost their child and discovered she might never be able to have more. While grieving the loss of her second child, Amber got hooked on pain killers and had to go to rehab. Rick was very supportive of hiswife in her time of need. After getting back from rehab, Amber was drugged by Lance (who was being paid by Sheila) and thought she had relapsed and slept the night with Lance. She confessed to Rick and then they separated. Rick found solace with his new nanny for Little Eric, Erica. The two became very good friends and Erica even moved in after she was injured in a fight with Amber. Erica then decided to try to seduce Rick and get pregnant with his child, so he could be in Rick's life forever. Rick refused to sleep with Erica. Rick then found out who Erica really was, and what her plan had been. Rick kicked Erica out of his life and reconciled with Amber. Rick and Amber again separated after losing custody of Little Eric to his birth father, Deacon. Because Rick and Amber had never legally adopted Little Eric, they had no right to keep him. Rick concentrated on working for Forrester Creations for a few years and, after a brief and failed relationship with Caitlin Ramírez that didn't go anywhere due to the difference in their ages, Rick left Los Angeles and headed to Europe to head up the European division of Forrester Creations, where he had a brief affair with Ashley Abbott. He returned to Los Angeles after the company was sold to Dominick Marone, and began working with his parents on a new company, Forrester Originals. He also fell in love with Ridge's daughter,Phoebe, much to Ridge's dismay. The romance later ended, and Rick turned his attentions to Taylor. They got engaged, but Taylor broke it off due to her unresolved feelings for Ridge. After Phoebe tragically died in a car accident, Rick found himself drawn to Ridge's daughter Steffy, which horrified both her parents as well as his. They even got engaged but split up after Steffy learned that Rick was only using her to get back at Ridge. Romances with Caroline and Maya Rick takes time away from Forrester Creations and goes to Paris. When he returns, he teams up with ex-wife Amber Moore on a new fashion line. The relationship becomes personal, and the line is successful until Brooke decides to hire a new designer named Caroline Spencer to work with him. Amber becomes threatened by the hire and does everything she can to make sure nothing happens between Rick and Caroline. She almost succeeds until Hope reveals to Rick that Amber was giving her pills. Rick angrily breaks up with her and turns his attention to Caroline, who by then is dating Thomas Forrester. After Rick gets into a fight with Thomas, Caroline breaks up with him and starts dating Rick shortly thereafter. Things go well until he starts volunteering at Dayzee's coffeehouse where he meets an aspiring singer and actress named Maya Avant, who happens to work there. He feels a strong connection with her and starts stopping by Dayzee's often to hang out with Maya. He doesn't tell her who he is at first because he doesn't want to be judged based on his famous last name. He and Maya do hit a bump in the road when she hears him referred to as "Mr. Forrester" at a Forrester boutique. She gets angry at him for lying to her, which he later apologizes for. Meanwhile, Rick's relationship with Caroline suffers, and she desperately resorts to scheming to keep Rick and Maya apart. When Rick and Maya were dating again, Caroline maliciously made up female names starting with M to insult Maya. Such as Mariah (To Rick), Maria (To Maya), Mitsy (To Rick and Maya), Monica (To Rick), Melissa (To Rick), Marietta (To Carter), Mona (To Rick and Maya), and (after she took a break) Martha (To Rick). Rick and Maya did not like this at all and Caroline began to bully Maya. When that fails, Caroline confides in her uncle Bill, who, after getting info on her, then blackmails Maya into ending things with Rick. Maya, realizing that she can't allow herself to be bullied by people like the Spencers, tells Rick what Bill did, which shocks Caroline, who claimed to have had no idea. Rick finally makes it clear to Caroline that they are done, which frees him to be with Maya, whom he has fallen in love with. Rick becomes excited when Maya tells him that she's been cast in an Internet web series. Caroline told Rafael, the series' creator and producer, about her failed romance with Rick and the part she felt Maya played in the breakup. Rafael hesitantly agrees to cast Maya in his show, and Caroline edited some of his episodes to make them "steamier" (knowing Carter had a thing for Maya and eventually making them more intimate). Caroline then brought Rafael as her date to Rick's 4th Of July Party (partly to make Rick jealous, it didn't work). However, the excitement turns to shock when a clip from the show featuring Maya in a scene making out with Carter premieres. Maya tries to apologize, but Rick is just too upset. He realizes, however, that Maya is only doing what she has to do as an actress, and that he can't hold her back. He tells her that he supports her, which she appreciates greatly. Also, at Brooke's birthday party hosted by Brooke's youngest sister Katie Logan, Brooke's enemy Taylor blurted out that Brooke was pregnant with Bill Spencer's child and miscarried it. Katie asked Brooke, and Brooke couldn't ever lie to her sister and couldn't speak so Katie and Bill got a divorce. Rick is angry at his mother for what she did but forgives her. When Hope tells Rick she's partly interested in a guy named Wyatt Fuller and tells him about the necklace, Hope and Rick suggest Bill Spencer could be Wyatt's long lost dad because he's selfish, arrogant, and a jerk. An unsure Maya isn't able to perform the scene as written with Carter, which gets Rafael fed up. He then argues with Caroline when Maya walks in and finds out Caroline was behind all of this. Carter comes in, and Maya pushes Caroline to admit to what she did. Caroline's gig was up, and Rafael fired her. One of the guniea pigs, however, went between Caroline's legs, and Caroline jumped on the waterbed when her heels popped the bed, and Caroline got soaked. Rick came and told Caroline he doesn't know what to believe with her sometimes. Rick was in a business meaeting with Eric, Thorne, Caroline, and Thomas where his contributions weren't high and Eric felt Forrester Creations could use a new president. They all made an agreement if Caroline's contributions for Hope For The Future don't work out Rick will be replaced. Caroline told Rick she'd make sure he stayed president and Rick told her if she helped him stay he'd do anything. Caroline's hoping he would take her back Category:Logan family Category:The Bold and the Beautiful characters Category:Forrester family